Title: Research Training in Mosquito Genomics and Bioinformatics. This proposal seeks 2-year supplemental funding to the parent training program entitled "Population biology of African malaria vectors" (D43 TW01505; 2000-2005; PI: Guiyun Yan) to expand training of African scientists to mosquito genomics and bioinformatics. The parent-training program focuses on mosquito ecology and molecular population genetics, and thus there is no overlap in scientific activities between the parent training program and this supplemental application. The overall goal is to advance the career development of promising young scientists in malaria-endemic African countries and to transfer genomics and bioinformatics technologies to African scientists. Completion of genome sequencing of Anopheles gambiae mosquito provides unprecedented opportunities to study interactions between mosquitoes and malaria parasites at the molecular level. Currently, nearly all mosquito genomics research is conducted in US and Europe. Scientists from malaria-endemic countries have not had opportunities to utilize these new tools, and there is an urgent need for training African medical entomologists in these new technologies. The scientific goal of this supplement funding is to understand the genetic mechanisms underlying mosquito refractoriness to malaria parasites using genomic and bioinformatics approaches. We will train one postdoctoral fellow and one Ph.D. student in mosquito genomics and bioinformatics. Each trainee will develop a significant research project by working closely with the African and U.S. mentors. Genomics and bioinformatics will be included in the previously planned workshop on mosquito population genetics in May 2004 to provide both trainees and other African scientists with hands-on experience in bioinformatics. This supplemental funding will contribute significantly to the research capacity building in Africa through new technology transfer and promoting career development of African scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable]